


More or Less

by psychomath



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, temporally losing power
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: Len喜欢在Barry身上留下痕迹，Barry喜欢让他这么做。





	More or Less

“红闪，嘿，”Len的手掌在Barry汗湿的胯骨上几乎要打滑，“别，别震动了。”他浅浅地戳着巴里的前列腺，不肯进一步动作，于是年轻人决心自己找点乐子。

“哼嗯？”他当然能控制住，但总忍不住去挑衅莱。何况这感觉真的很好，“那就试着抓住我啊。”

莱的嗤笑声和咒骂危险又下流地滑过他的耳廓，那双手仍然冷冰冰的，因为枪茧而粗糙，抚摸带着让他愉悦的刺痛。它们扣着Barry的腰侧，在他的身体上显得那么巨大。

这一下进得很深，他像是被戳到了喉咙后侧一样发出一声窒息般的惊喘。

“感觉到了吗，男孩？”他的身体靠上Barry弓起的后背，嘴唇贴着他滚烫的耳朵，“如果我把手摁上你薄薄的肚皮，就能摸到我的阴茎，在你身体里脉动。”

这当然不是真的，Barry没那么娇小瘦弱，但他仍然哀叫出声，晃起屁股。Len把他撑得满满的，几乎到达疼痛的边缘，但他知道那不是疼痛，比疼痛好太多，太多。

疼痛是短暂的，他以前不畏惧疼痛，现在更不在意这点代价。断裂的肋骨只需要五分钟愈合，普通的擦伤只用几秒。当他倒在地上，胸口像是被一只大象踩住，动弹不得，视线因为失血而模糊，Barry从不害怕。他知道他会活下去，几秒，几分钟之后，他就会像新的一样。他只需要忍受等待。

快感更让他害怕些。它们这么漫长，持续不断在他的腹部制造电流。他的世界像是部慢镜头组成的电影，当Len的嘴唇呼出的热气温热他的肩膀，他已经控制不住自己的颤抖，有时他的缓慢几乎把Barry推向疯狂，让他急躁地怀疑Len是否在拿他寻乐子，但最终他的嘴唇会落在他敏感的皮肤上，像是一个凶狠的承诺。

他只能向后迎上他的吮吸，张开的嘴唇发不出任何声音。

 

他们关系的初始，两个人最喜欢的游戏之一就是观察Barry身上深浅不一的吻痕消退。就算他们全身沾满精液，天气热得要死，这游戏仍然会进行下去。Barry懒洋洋地侧躺，鼻子戳在Len的腹肌上，在半梦半醒之间眨着眼睛，感受着酸痛像是水汽一样逐渐蒸发。而Len的手抚摸过他饱受蹂躏的脖子和后背，看着Barry的皮肤重新变得光滑白皙，像是抚摸过一个奇迹。

通常它们不超过二十分钟就全部消失了，在Barry自己煽风点火的挑衅下，Len一次比一次更加放肆，有一次一个吻痕足足撑过了三十分钟。即使那让Len的嘴唇肿了一星期，不得不一直带着口罩，用过敏搪塞Mick。但显然Lisa并不买账，嘲讽了他整整一个月，Len仍然表现得像个十足的胜利者。

他喜欢在Barry身上留下痕迹，然后看着它们消失，像是一个Barry不会被他毁坏的保证。而Barry喜欢他的皮肉在他牙齿和嘴唇间的感觉。当他的爱人柔软的嘴唇在他敏感的皮肤上留下标记，他几乎以为自己将在这样的刺激中燃烧起来。

除此之外，他又表现得像是Barry是个易碎的瓷娃娃，而不是那个只要乐意就可以把他揍得鼻青脸肿的超级英雄。那双灵巧奸诈，独属于罪犯的手，缓慢粘腻地扩张，好像拥有全世界的时间，直到他的三根手指都深深埋在男孩体内，润滑液顺着他的指缝热乎乎地流下腿根，直到Barry开始恳求。

他曾想象过如果没有能力会是怎样，那双有力的大手完全可以把他轻易按住，然后为所欲为。一记巴掌拍在他裸露的屁股上，提醒着他，对方现在仍在为所欲为。他能感受到一切，从他手掌扬起带来的气流，但他陷入臀肉时制造的痛感。“Len！”他惊呼，更紧地吸住他身体里的性器。

他在他身后感觉起来那么巨大，宽阔的肩膀完全地遮蔽着他，肌肉线条明显的手臂撑在他身体两侧。Len侧过头同他亲吻，嘴唇温柔地含着他的，像是他是世界上最宝贵的东西。这让Barry一半想哭，一半欲火焚身。

最后欲望战胜了他感性的那一面，Barry转身推倒了老家伙Snart，一路骑到了高潮。

 

“Cisco？”他真的要开始怀疑是不是中城的罪犯们有他和Len的做爱日程表，每一次在他们刚结束，就会收到实验室的联络。每一次。Len用口型说“去吧”，转头进了卫生间。

“Barry！谢天谢地你还醒着。听着，你现在需要立刻赶到广场。”显然某个外号“弗兰肯斯坦”的疯狂科学家正在四处发射有毒药剂，把无辜市民变成“科学怪人”。

“说真的，Cisco？”他看着皮肤灰败，失去理智的市民，小心翼翼地躲避着他们的袭击，身体仍然酸痛着。“我得说这次的名字可没什么水准。”

这本来是个相当不错的夜晚，因此在广场散步的人格外多。受害者动作僵硬地扑抓着任何靠近的人，喷水池周围闻起来有股墓地的味道。

“注意你的右边！得了吧，没创意的人是他，现在哪个反派还会穿白大褂啊！？”他堪堪躲过一次攻击，拦下一个个射向市民的针剂，总算靠近了这个疯子。

他还是太大意了。制服这男人时靠得太近，而忘记先搜索他身上的其他武器。“弗兰肯斯坦”被铐住的双手在他们到达实验室的瞬间，掏出藏在口袋里的针剂，把它扎进了Barry的大腿，而他在Caitlin的惊呼声中陷入昏睡。

 

Barry睁开眼睛，立刻检查起自己的双手来。他的皮肤一切正常，但仍有什么感觉不对的地方，像是缺少了什么。

他的速度。

“喔，喔，别紧张。”Cisco按住他想要拔掉点滴的手，“这只是暂时的。显然科学怪人药剂里的成分会减缓人的新陈代谢能力，在普通人的身上的表现就是像是尸体，但是在你身上只是失去半个小时能力而已。”

“广场上的人……”

“我们已经去空投解药了，别担心伙计。”Cisco笑起来，每当看到他朋友的笑容，Barry也自然而然地放松下来，有他的朋友们在，没什么事好担心。

Caitlin抓着她的平板走进房间，一如既往地心事重重。“Barry，鉴于你现在失去了快速自愈能力，我们最好好好检查下你有没有受伤，然后处理妥当。”

当然了，他走向隔壁脱掉制服。真够怪的，他已经很久没用正常速度穿脱过衣服了。

 

“Barry，伙计，怎么了？”Cisco敲着门，“你已经换衣服十分钟了！”

“Barry，如果你受伤了，得出来让我们处理，别自己躲在里面。”Caitlin焦急的声音让他快被负罪感杀死了。

“我没事的，就，再给我半小时！”他仍然死死抵着门。

但Cait要做的事情你永远没办法阻止。

“天哪，Barry，这是你刚刚受的伤吗？！”

他们很快意识到这不是。

Barry带着一身仍然青青紫紫的吻痕，整个人红成番茄。“呃……多多少少吧。”

这事可绝不能让Len知道。

Fin


End file.
